howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DreamingOfDragons72x2/Logical Dragon Summary - Stoker and Sharp
If you have read my previous blog and want to help, this is for you! All dragons of this world have varying amounts of these six powers: Fire/Lightning Light Earth Air Water Shadow Oh, and a side note - all these dragons have four wings like a dragonfly and flap them in the same way, and unless otherwise noted all dragons have cobra hoods and can rattle their tails like a rattlesnake. Time for the first two classes. Why two? The way I have it set up, each dragon has an opposite. So a class of swimmers would have an antithesis class that never gets in the water. First up, Bork's first class of dragons... Stoker The two Logical dragons that fit here both have high amounts of Fire/Lightning when compared to Light. First up...well, Hiccup introduced Dreamworks' smallest dragon first, so I might as well follow suit (except this isn't the ''smallest, so you know). Neither of these dragons have names yet, so you're warned. This first one is about 2.25 tons. Its stats are 41-all, except for Fire/Lightning which is 95. It doesn't much like fish, poultry, crane, or rabbit, but it will eat them if nothing else is available. It's not all that sneaky; it practially glows, and it crackles when it moves. When it wants to catch prey, it has to move fast - and can it ever! It's the fastest dragon on land. It has huge eyes, with which it can see electrical impulses. Of its six species, one does not have spitting venom to light; that version can crack sparks off its fangs, and can even manage to spit raw lightning on occasion. Another species has no tailspikes, no claws, and hardly any teeth; like the Monstrous Nightmare, that one can set itself on fire. The ones that have spitting venom can get off six shots with it; the ones with tailspikes grow sixty of them at a time. The other one has 5 Light and 59 everything else. It hates daylight, has trouble aiming its fire, and its tailspikes are unbelievably blunt. It's just a shade under four short tons. This guy will not eat crane even if it finds it crippled and limping around after dusk. Its eyes are smaller than normal. Of its six species, one (''Spiny) has the maxxed-out number of tailspikes and grows 100 to all the other five's 40; another species (Spitting) has a ten-shot limit on its fire breath, compared to the other five (including the one with all those spikes) at only four shots. A third species (Hooded) has more soft armor than hard and can constrict its prey like nobody's business; a fourth (Hackled) has more hard than soft and kills prey with a good, hard smack. The last two, interestingly, are the most peaceful - but they live in the most hostile environments (one in temperatures well below freezing and the other inside active volcanoes). Sharp The antithesis of the Stokers, these two have their Light and Fire/Lightning stats reversed. Largest first this time. This one is as large as the second named Stoker. Its stats are 59-all, except for Fire/Lightning at 5; it is very, very slow on land, although it can fly, swim, and dig with respectable speed, and it has smaller-than-average eyes. Like the Changewing, it doesn't breathe fire: it spits acidic venom without lighting it. This venom has different properties depending on species. All species have tailspikes, but, although they are sharp, they don't carry lightning like those of all the other dragons. '' Species: Hooded, Hackled, Spiny, Spitting, Arctic, Vulkan''. This one's as large as the first Stoker. Its stats are 41-all, except for Light at 95. It has a significant dose of vanity, and it loves crane - not quite to the exclusion of everything else, but there'd have to be absolutely no crane before it would touch anything else. Five of its six species have extremely accurate fire breath, and the one that doesn't can focus light through its fangs to make a laser. Five species have tailspikes (including the laser-spitter), and the one that doesn't has the interesting quality of lighting its tail like a firefly. it has larger than normal eyes. That's good enough for now...next blog will have two more classes. Category:Blog posts